<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything Wrong with Yandere Simulator by Saiouma_Fangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407195">Everything Wrong with Yandere Simulator</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiouma_Fangirl/pseuds/Saiouma_Fangirl'>Saiouma_Fangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yandere Simulator (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Forced Prostitution, High School, Human Trafficking, Other, Pedophilia, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Stereotypes, Suicide, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tsunderes, Underage Prostitution, Yakuza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:56:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiouma_Fangirl/pseuds/Saiouma_Fangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything bad or inaccurate about Alex Mahon's (Yandere Dev) game. </p><p>In fact, can we even call it a game? It's not even close to being done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, so I have a a big problem with this.</p><p>So, when (IF) this game is completed, there's suppose to be a disclaimer stating that everyone in the game is eighteen years or older.</p><p>When I was doing research on Japanese school levels for a story I'm working on, I learned that  students of ages 15-18 attend senior high school. Let me repeat that: FIFTEEN to EIGHTEEN years old.</p><p>Apparently, everyone in this fucking school is eighteen years old. Not one student is fifteen, sixteen or even seventeen years of age. If so, then why not make Akademi a collage? In that way, the ages would be more justified.</p><p>Another problem is that Ayano is in her second year (11th grade). Meaning that she's sixteen or seventeen years old. And most of the rivals are probably the same age based on what I've seen. So they're all underage.</p><p>Alright, so let's say that Ayano is in fact eighteen. She still needs a fake ID to buy doujinshi. Now, I've read a handful of doujinshi myself in secret (I'm only fourteen) so I know that on the cover always has a rating that says R18. So if Yandere Dev right and Yan-Chan is eighteen, why does she need to lie about her age to buy novels that she is supposed to be old enough to purchase? </p><p>Another thing wrong with the ages is that Senpai's sister, rival #9, is obviously under eighteen. And she looks like she's in Junior High School, making her twelve to fifteen years old. If she actually is eighteen, I call bullshit on that. There's no way in hell she's anywhere near eighteen. Even if she is, then shouldn't Senpai be in his twenties?!</p><p>Again, if you set this game in college instead of high school, it would make sense. But it isn't, so I have several questions.</p><p>Anyway, thank you for coming to my rant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rivals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now the rivals</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There stupid. That's it.</p><p>Like, I don't have a problem with cliches and stereotypes at all, but this is just lazy.</p><p>All ten of them (eleven if you count Ayano) are all anime tropes the are done in the most boring manner. Like, Yandere Dev didn't even try. He just stole designs and personalities from w bunch of other anime characters (that were actually done right) and are completely ruined them.</p><p>So here's the rivals on by one:</p><p>Osana Najime: She's your typical tsundere trope. I'll be honest, she's by far the most annoying rival. Like, that voice sounds like one of those spoiled girls on "My Super Sweet 16" and the way she always berates Senpai and that  "YoI AlWaYS KeEP Me WaitINg!" Bullshit. I know Senpai is a doormat cuck, but how is this dude still friends with her? 2)10</p><p>AMAI Odayaka: From what I can tell, she's a dandere. A lot more tolerable than Osana. But she's also one I don't understand. So you're telling me that EVERYONE in school likes her? That's when you start to go into Mary Sue catatgory. I refuse to believe everyone at school adores her. Maybe she can have someone who hates her because she's jealous of her cooking skills. Or someone who's from a rival bakery from her parents? 6/10

</p>
<p>Kizana Subou:  Himedere. Your stereotypical spoiled princess who thinks that she's better than everyone and believes that everyone is below her and are laughing with her, not at her. Not as annoying as Osana, but still low on my list. 3/10

</p>
<p>Okay Ruto: Like Amai, she's a dandere. She's liked by the fandom because she's adorable and might have a cult. She has so much potential, but she was unfortunately put in the hands of the wrong developer. 7/10</p><p>Asu Rito: Looks like an Undere. I don't know much about her, but she seems normal. 5/10</p><p>Muja Kina:  Ah, the Bakadere. Nothing but a clumsy, stupid girl who's main focus in fan service. I've seen clumsy fan service nurses with high voices before  (Mikan Tsumiki, for example)but unlike Mikan who ACTUALLY plays a role in her respective teams game, Muja is just fan service. Plus she's an adult in love with a highschooler. Gross. 4/10

</p>
<p>Mida Rana: No. Just no. Her discription is that she's an ephebophile. I hate her. -69/10</p><p>Osaoro Shindesu: Boderem. She's the imbodiment of "I'm not like the other girls". How and why would Senpai be attracted to her? 4)10</p><p>Hanako Yamada: Ew. She's just there to serve for lol fan service. I don't care about if she doesn't have an Albama crush on her brother, a little sister as a rival is creepy. And to everyone who insist that she's eighteen, I'll just tell you that she's in class 1-2, meaning that no, she.is not eighteen. Far from that. Maybe YOU should do your research. Besides, Yandere Dev'culprit' old personality for her was jailbait, meaning that she's at least 15 or 16 since she's a first year. Another thing is how clingy she is. I have never in my life met a younger sibling who is so clingy that they will walk right next to their older sibling or not want them to get a girlfriend. Even my 3- year-end brother isn't that clingy. Plus, she's annoying. 1/10

</p>
<p>Megami Saikou: Kamidere/Kiudere. She's literally a Mary Sue. She's hot, everyone loves her, she's rich and the harem cuck boy gets her to break her shell, she's a Mary Sue. -1000000/10. </p><p>Thank you for coming to my rant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ayano Aishi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our next victim, our crappy protagonist!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ayano. Ayano, Ayano, Ayano. Where do I start with you?</p><p>How the hell are you the first thing that pops up when I Google "Yandere"? You aren't even close to being one.</p><p>Now, for those of you who live under a rock, a Yandere is an anime character (usually a girl) who appears sweet and friendly in both looks and personality, but with a twist; they're toxic and obsessive to the point where they'd do anything to keep their lover to themselves (murder, blackmail, kidnapping ect.)</p><p>The best example of a Yandere is Yuno Gasai from Mirai Nikki (great anime. I recommend it). She's presented as a kind and loving girl. However, she's an extremely obsessive killer for Yuki and ended up kidnapping hik.</p><p>Another example are Junko and Yukio from Stalker x Stalker. Junko looks sweet on the outside, but she's so possessive of Yukio that she kidnapped an innocent girl and cuto off her finger just for talking to him. Yukio, while not getting his hands dirty, he' just as much of a Yandere as the other two girls I mentioned. He has over 1490 of Junko on his phone, intimidates boys who talk to her and he approves of Junko harming (and possibly murdering) other girls for so much as saying hi to him.</p><p>Now, take these three and put the next to Ayano. Does she fit the yandere trope? Of course not!</p><p>They got the psychotic stalker part down, but that's it. She doesn't have a personality other than wanting to ride Senpai's dick. Her backstory doesn't make any sense. So, apparently all the girls in her family are emotionless Gacha OCs until they meet some braindead guy who isn't even good looking? Bullshit!</p><p>If Ayano had her own personality and physical appearance, I'd avoid her. However, she doesn't even have her own design (she literally looks like she could be Senpai's sister). And she has just as much personality as an eight year old's edgy Devientart OC.</p><p>Ayano could have her her own personality. She could probably be a really kind, outgoing girl who then meets Senpai and kills the other girls out of jealousy. Or maybe she's a chasted, innocent girl who doesn't know what sex is or what to do when you have certain feelings for someone because they believe that she should only learn when she gets into a relationship. And she kills her rivals because she's she'll naive and doesn't understand what she's doing is wrong (think Anna from Shimoneta)</p><p>As for Ayano's backstory, maybe she was an abused orphan who never felt love in her life and she likes Tarl because he was the first person to ever show her genuine kindness. Or she'd be a spoiled rich girl who's used to getting whatever she wants. But when it comes to Senpai, she can't get close to him due to him hating her bratty personality. And she could get away with all her crimes due to her family having ties with the police.</p><p>These would be cool ideas. But knowing Yandere Dev, this probably isn't going to happen</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>